The Best Way to Fall
by yukki-kouhai
Summary: Sukurohara Hanabi's family practices martial arts. However Hanabi herself would rather stick with modeling for magazines. It's not like she can ever become good at martial arts with height like hers... that is until she meets Haninozuka Mitsukuni, a boy who meets her eye to eye. Literally. HoneyxOC
1. Chapter 1

1 - _the Sukurohara's_

* * *

"I'd rather eat dirt then punch your ugly face."

Sukurohara Hanabi had an additude. A bad one. Despite her cute face and short height that got people gushing over her, she had some ugly words that came out from her mouth naturally. Her dad always said that she was a male in a cute females body. Her mom told her not to talk whenever guests were over because she instantly ruined her apperance.

Yet she knew her parents loved her.

However the Sukurohara clan thought of her as a disgrace. The Sukurohara's were a martial arts clan, everyone learned it at an early age. Hanabi however would rather stick with her job as modeling and posing for the camera, she was just the kind of person who'd, as she said it herself, eat dirt rather then punch someones face.

Since the Sukurohara's weren't the type of people who were going around telling jokes, they were the serious type and to them competition was like a reaction. So it's only natural they took everything as a challange.

So Hanabi wasn't surprised that 5 minutes after she had let the words slip from her mouth, she was kneeling on the outside training ground with Sukurohara's watching her with their blue eyes. The kids her age giggling at her and the parents waiting for her to cup the dirt on the ground and shove it in her mouth.

"Eat the dirt!" She heard a voice yell from the back and instantly realized it as Sukurohara Nami's voice. That girl hated her.

Hanabi looked at the watchful eyes and then at the dirt nervously before reaching down and grabbing a handful of dirt. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She gathered up a good amount of saliva in her mouth before quickly putting the dirt in.

She changed her mind, she'd rather punch Sukurohara Gin's ugly face.

.

.

.

"How was the dirt?"

Hanabi looked up instantly and her blue eyes landed on Gin's face. He wasn't ugly, he was handsome. He was also a childhood friend who turned into a jerk. His silver hair explained his given name and his blue eyes were only a shade darker then hers. Frowning, Hanabi looked away.

"I'd rather punch your ugly face." She mumbled annoyed as she looked over the large group of people. She hated these partys, they were annoying. A whole bunch of rich familys walking around and trying to make connections or make arranged marriages between their children. That's what these things were mostly for.

Her mom told her not to talk so much because two other martial art clans were here. The Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's. So many of the girls in the Sukurohara clan had been married off to the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's.

"Are you here because you're suppose to find someone to possibly marry?" Gin asked softly and Hanabi instantly tensed before looking at him quickly.

"Don't tell me..." Now it explained why there were most people her age around. She instantly felt nervous and her palms started to sweat. This was why her mom quickly left her once they got here, she told her to 'mingle'.

Gin watched her angered expression before he laughed loudly causing people to look at them. He ignored the insterested looks and leaned forward to look at her more intently. "Don't tell me you didn't know?" He asked before shaking his head when he didn't get an answer. "It's only natural no one would tell you, you would've eaten more dirt rather than come here." He snickered and Hanabi bit her bottom lip.

"You're going to make an ugly face." Hanabi said and Gin looked at her confused.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly.

Hanabi swung out her fist, it was so unexpected that Gin, a person who's considered a martial arts genius, couldn't react. She never acted out of violence or even yelled for that matter, so he was still shocked even after her fist had connected and he flew towards the ground all eyes watching them.

"D-Did you just...?" Gin trailed off astonished. "Y...you... H-Hanabi you..." He couldn't form words. Sure he knew that their relationship had gotten worse after he started training in martial arts, but did it get this bad? So bad that Hanabi, a girl who's never ever tried to hurt someone had punched him.

"Yeah." Snapped Hanabi and Gin blinked shocked at her cold expression. "You annoy me. We're no longer friends, I'm sure you made that clear when you started ignoring me, so leave me alone." She said before turning around and walked away, leaving him on the ground staring after her shocked.

Once she was gone whispers instantly went through the crowd like a wildfire.

"Isn't that boy supposedly a genius...? For a girl to take him down that easily." One whispered and people around the person instantly agreed. However two people stood by the table, a small one and a big one.

"Takashi, wasn't that girl really short?"

"Hm."

_**"I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night."  
**__**— Sarah Williams**_

* * *

**Hello! I've decided to write a Honey Love Story because... well, Honey deserves love too! LOL. I just noticed that there is not a lot of Honey x OC story's out there so I've decided to make one myself.  
_Warning!: Slow updates!_**


	2. Chapter 2

2 - _Honey and Mori_

* * *

"Kiraki, I understand that you're angry but-."

"Oh! I'm not angry, I'm _furious_!" Gin's mom, Kiraki yelled at Hanabi's dad, Yukiji. "She ruined Gin's chances of finding someone at the gathering! After Hanabi pulled that little stunt no one would go up to Gin! Not only has she made a fool of my son she had also made the whole clan look foolish!"

"Kiraki, maybe you should take a breather-?" Shirako, Hanabi's mom started but once again, Kiraki interrupted.

"Gin is suppose to be a martial arts genius." She said slowly as if Yukiji and Shirako were dumb. "...and your daughter made him look like a dumb idiot!"

Shirako's face suddenly went cold like Hanabi's had after she had punched Gin. "Maybe you shouldn't get so cocky. Gin may need more training-."

Shirako slide off her knees from where she was kneeling beside Hanabi and flew towards the ground. Hanabi's mouth flew open in shock and gasps erupted around the room. Gin instantly stood up. "Mom!" He yelled panicked as he stared at his moms hand.

Yukiji put his hands on Shirako's face and looked at the red mark on her cheek before helping her up. He looked towards Kiraki and glared. Suddenly another body flew in front of Kiraki in a protective manner. It was Gin's dad, Goro. He looked desperate but sorry at the same time. "I am _so_ sorry." He said.

Kiraki realized her mistake and she quickly rushed out from the room, leaving Gin and her dad to face Hanabi and her parents. "You..." Yukiji started slowly as he held in his anger. "You need to... watch her." He said and Goro nodding quickly as he gently grabbed Gin's arm to pull him up.

"I am so sorry, once again." Goro said. "I don't know what's gotten into her lately, and I'm also sorry about Gin's behavior." He looked at Hanabi when he said the last part. "I promise I'll keep my family in check." He said before he quickly took Gin from the room.

Hanabi looked around when she heard people whispering.

"What's gotten into her?!"

"How dare she slap a real Sukurohara! She's an outsider!"

"This is what happens when people marry someone who is not from a martial arts family, what was Goro thinking?"

"I know right, Goro is such a good man. He deserves better."

The whispering echoed in Hanabi's head until she swallowed the lump forming in her throat and spun around to her parents. "I'm sorry." She said and her voice cracked. "This is all my fault." She said before quickly running from the room. Knowing the moment she left whispers would instantly go around about her.

She ran down the long hall of the Sukurohara traditional house. She passed Gin and his parents hearing him call out for her. "Hanabi! Wait!" But she ignored him and continued to run down the long hall until she skidded around the corner, slid open a door and stumbled out into the outside training area.

She walked over the pole in the middle of the training ground and kicked it. Hard. Then she burst into tears. She slammed her shoulder into the pole before she backed up and continued you shake it with her hands violently. "God damnit! Why won't you fall you shitty excuse of a pole!" She snapped and then backed up and kicked it hard. Unaware that two pairs of eyes had been watching her since she had stumbled out of the house.

She huffed and continued to beat up the pole angered screaming out. "You friggin' piece of shit! Asshole! Bitch-face! I'm gonna...!" She bent down and grabbed a handful of dust before throwing it at the pole. Only in that moment the wind decided to blow towards her so the dust ended up hitting her face instead. "Gah!" She cried out before she stumbled backwards and hit the ground.

She sat on the ground with her eyes squeezed shut in pain. She was silent but she was breathing hard. She calmed down and took one last breath before she slowly got the dust out from her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Startled, Hanabi's eyes snapped open and she flew ten feet away from the unfamiliar voice. Her eyes landed on a tall guy who loomed over her like a sky skraper and then she looked a little boy, him being the one who asked her the question. She quickly stood up wiped away the dust from her now red face.

"I'm sorry." She said instantly and the small boy, who she noticed was just as tall as her watched her for a moment. "Uh, you're not a Sukurohara so... who are you?" She asked and the smaller boy's aura instantly changed from a normal one to a happy one.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! But you can call me Honey!" He said happily and then looked at his tall companion. "This is Morinozuka Takashi, but you can call him Mori!" He said and Hanabi tilted her head trying to figure out where she had heard those names before.

Suddenly she realized who they were and gasped. "Oh my...! I'm so sorry!" She panicked even more embarrassed. "Uh, are you here to see someone?! I'll go and see-!"

"It's you actually."

Hanabi's movements stopped instantly. "Huh?" She asked dumbly and Honey grinned.

"What's your name?" He asked and Hanabi blinked.

"Sukurohara... Hanabi." She said slowly.

Honey bounced on his feet. "Your age?" He asked.

"Uh... 16." She said and Honey's grinned widened and he looked at Mori before looking back at her.

"Height?" He asked.

"4'10"... why are you...?" She trailed off after answering. Honey grinned before looking up at Mori once more.

"We have her name, Takashi! Now we can leave!" He said and turned towards the confused Hanabi. "Good bye, Hanabi." He said but there was a pause before he said her name.

Hanabi watched them go before she turned her head when she heard her mom and dad approaching her. Once they were in front of her she didn't even have a chance to speak before her dad and mom spoke at the same time.

"Do you know about Ouran Academy?"

_**"I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness because it shows me the stars."  
— Og Mandino **_


	3. Chapter 3

3 - _Ouran_

* * *

Hanabi blinked and walked down the large hall of Ouran Academy, ignoring the stares she was getting. She was walking with her head held high and there was a polite smile that adored her lips. She kept chanting the number of her homeroom in her mind over and over again until she turned the corner.

"Cute!"

"Doesn't she look familiar?"

Hanabi stopped in front of a door and she looked up, 1B. She slid open the door and everyone turned her way. "Hello," she greeted and tilted her head. "I'm Sukurohara Hanabi and I'm supposed to be joining your class today."

The teacher blinked, "ah! Hanabi-san, come in. I totally forgot!"

Hanabi stepped into the classroom and stood beside the teacher as she glanced at the girls sitting in the front row, resisting the urge to raise her top lip in disgust at the yellow dress they all wore. No way in hell was she ever going to where that, her manager wouldn't ever let her wear it either. A model would never wear something like that.

After she introduced herself she was told to sit behind some named "Keiichi-kun" and then class started.

There were two things Hanabi disliked about school. The amount of people around, and the annoying people who tried to befriend you because of what family you come from. Rich kids were disasters in disguise.

.

.

.

"Psst!"

Hanabi turned around and her eyes landed on a pair of twins leaning towards her. The Hitachiin twins. "If I'm correct you and I modeled together to promote your mothers new clothing line, yes?" Hanabi asked causing the twins to glance at each other for a second before nodding.

"Correct!" They both said in unison.

_Speak separately, bastards_. Instead of voicing her angered thoughts, Hanabi smiled politely. "It's nice to finally have a conversation with you, we never spoke during the modelling job."

Once again, the twins glanced at each other before the one on the right spoke up. "I thought you were the one who ordered the guards to keep us away from your dressing room?" He asked suspiciously.

Hanabi's eye twitched. _Of course I did! You're annoying!_ "I would never...!" She forced another polite smile but she knew it was useless. These annoying twins already knew her real personality and she knew that mischievous people like the them would never just leave her in peace.

The twin on the left smirked. "Is that so?" He asked.

Hanabi sucked in a breath and grabbed the twin's collars roughly and pulled them towards her. "Listen, if you tell anyone about what I'm truly like I won't hesitate to kick your asses!" She hissed quietly before letting go of them with a sweet smile.

The twins glanced at each other and shrugged blankly. "Who knows?" They said at the same time before bolting it from the room, dragging out a brown haired boy who had surprisingly went unnoticed by Hanabi.

Her blue eyes widened and she instantly ran after them. _BASTARDS!_

.

.

.

Hanabi burst through the large doors, her eyes wide when rose petals suddenly filled her line of sight. When they cleared her eyes instantly wandered around the room and stopped on the short boy that sat on the tall boy's shoulders.

Honey's eyes widened and he waved his arms around instantly. "Abi-chan!"

Hanabi blinked. "Abi-chan?" She repeated in confusion. Then she realized it was short for Hanabi and her face went red. "Don't call me that!" She yelled loudly, glaring at the short honey blond.

It was silent and Hanabi realized what she'd done. She ruined her image.

There was laughter and her blue eyes turned to the twins who were leaning against each other for support. One of them pointed at her, "so much for keeping up that image of yours!" He taunted while the other nodded.

"You're truly a mean person to yell at Honey like that!"

Hanabi froze and clenched her fists and she remembered the day when she punched Gin, the feelings she had then returning to her. She sucked in a breath and when she let it out, her face was calm and she was smiling but there was a glint in her eyes that said she was feeling the opposite of what her expression said.

"Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san." She said and the twins stopped laughing to stare at her, she tilted her head cutely and closed her eyes, giving them a sweet smile that rivaled Honey's. "Watch your backs."

The Hitachiin twins smile's dropped.

There was a small cough and a black haired boy stepped forward. "Hanabi-san, my name is O—"

"I know who you are, Ootori Kyoya." Hanabi said sharply, her smile still intact before her eyes roamed around the room of boys once more. "I know who you all are, actually. Minus the brown haired cross-dresser, but must you know, I have to be leaving now."

Then she walked out, her face going red.

She heard Suoh Tamaki's wails of protest as she fled from the room.

.

.

.

Sighing in relief, Hanabi sat down on a marble bench outside of Ouran Academy, happy she was away from the observant eyes of the Host Club members. There was more to them then they all let on.

She glanced upwards when she heard the sound of a limo and was happy to see that it was hers. When the driver stepped out to open the door for her, Hanabi blinked in surprise. "Excuse me, where's Narumiya-san?" She asked.

The driver smiled at her. "He quit this afternoon, I'll be your personal driver from now on."

Hanabi hesitantly nodded, her eyes flashing down to his nametag before she sent him a polite smile. "It's nice to meet you, Umoni-san. I'm Hanabi."

Umoni nodded and as she slid into the limo, he mentioned her schedule. "If I'm correct, I'm to bring you to vocal lessons?"

Hanabi slid into the seat and turned her head to stare at Umoni. "No, please take me to the library nearby. I won't be going to my vocal lessons." Something flashed through Umoni's eyes and Hanabi took it as amusement so her cheeks went red. "I never told my mother that I wanted vocal lessons." She added weakly.

He nodded and closed the door before sliding into the front and driving off.

Unlike with her old driver, Narumiya, Hanabi didn't fall asleep as soon as she leaned her head back.

.

.

.

"Hanabi?"

Looking up, Hanabi turned her blue eyes away from her school paper that lay in front of her towards the door which slid open. Her eyes narrowed when she found Gin standing there, scratching the back of his neck.

"Can I talk to you?"

Hanabi turned away. "No."

"That's kind of selfish."

"I don't care."

"Well… you did punch me, so I guess you wouldn't want to talk to me again. Ever."

Hanabi's eye twitched, annoyed that he knew that his words would work. Hanabi's ability to feel immense guilt was something she hated about herself, and it was one of the few things Gin knew about her.

"What?" Hanabi hissed out, turning her eyes back to the silver haired boy.

He laughed, a glint of amusement shining in his eyes. "It's about Haninozuka Mitsukuni."

Hanabi blinked, "Honey? What about him?"

"About… the proposal from the Haninozuka's." Gin's eye brow rose. "Hanabi, don't you know anything about it? The whole family's been talking about it."

Hanabi remembered the hushed whispers that followed her for the past few days and she blinked. "Proposal?"

"Yeah, our ties with the Haninozuka family isn't as strong as it is with the Morinozuka's so they proposed an engagement, only if the two chosen for it are willing." Gin said, his eyes narrowing when he realized Hanabi had no idea about it. "Hanabi, you're the top candidate."

"What?" Hanabi's eyes widened. "W-Who—"

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni." Gin laughed nervously, "he said he wouldn't agree to it unless it was you."

Hanabi stood, her fists clenched at her sides tightly. BASTARD!

.

.

.

The next day after a whole school day of sitting in her seat fuming, Hanabi quickly made her way towards the Host Club, intent on getting there before opening time so other girls wouldn't see her behaviour.

She pushed open the doors and didn't bother paying attention to the Hitachiin twins and Tamaki as they attempted to place pigtails in the cross dressers hair. Her eyes landed on Honey and she glared.

"You!" She pointed at him.

Honey blinked before he grinned widely. "Me!" He exclaimed, pointing at himself.

Hanabi's eye twitched. "Come. Here." She turned and walked out of the room, wanting a little privacy.

"What is it, Hanabi?" Honey asked happily as soon as they were out of the room, and Hanabi narrowed her eyes when she noticed his different way of addressing her. It wasn't "Abi-chan" like yesterday, it was her full name like the first time he met her.

"How come you didn't tell me about your intentions?" She asked.

Honey smiled. "Takashi said you wouldn't agree if you told you, so I just proposed."

"You… just proposed…" Hanabi repeated, astonished that he'd just propose a marriage so easily. "This is your life, don't you understand that I can ruin it?"

"It's okay," Honey smiled widely once more. "I know you wouldn't do that."

Hanabi blinked, feeling a small fire of anger starting inside of her. "You don't know me, Honey. I can be very troublesome and bad whenever I want, someone like me wouldn't fit with someone like you." She said, staring at him. "So why me?"

"That's easy!" Honey's eyes sparkled.

Hanabi met his eyes. "Why?"

Mirth flashed across his innocent eyes. "Because Abi-chan is the same height as me!"

"HAH?!"

_** "Sometimes, we are like stars. We fall to make someone's wish come true." – Unknown**_


	4. Chapter 4

4 - _Ten_

* * *

"Hanabi, dodge faster!"

Stumbling backwards after receiving a hit close to her neck, Hanabi clenched her eyes closed as she hit the ground. Placing her hand against her chest, the pink haired girl looked up at her father, her face going red in embarrassment.

"I told you!" She burst out, pushing herself from the floor. "I won't ever be able to fight like a _true_ Sukurohara!" She yelled sarcastically.

Storming out of the room, Hanabi swallowed the lump in her throat as she practically ran down the hall towards her room. She hated martial arts! She hated that her clan practiced solely on it.

She hated that she couldn't do it.

"Hanabi!"

Walking faster at the sound of Gin's voice, Hanabi desperately wiped at her tearing eyes.

_One._

"Wait, Hanabi!" Gin skidded around the corner and Hanabi picked up her pace.

_Two, three._

Hearing him running, Hanabi tried to stop herself from crying.

_Four, five_. She counted in her head.

"HA-NA-BI!"

_PISS OFF!_ The pink haired girl wanted to scream, but instead she continued to count. _Six, seven, eight._

"You can't out run me!" Gin called out, gaining on her as she started to run.

_Nine_. Hanabi sucked in a deep breath, slowing her pace.

"Hana— whoa!" Gin collided with her, falling to the floor with a yelp.

_Ten._

_"Now, Hanabi-chan should hide her true feelings."_ Her grandma's voice rang through Hanabi's head as she spun around, no traces of wanting to cry left on her face as she glared down at him harshly.

"What do you what, stupid Gin?!" She snapped angrily.

Gin's eyes widened and he pushed himself to stand, Hanabi's eyes following him as he towered over her. He laughed nervously, "uh, I just wanted to see if you were alright." He started and his eyes flickered in the direction under her chin. "Yukiji-san hit you pretty hard, it's probably going to bruise—"

"WHAT?" Hanabi's eyes widened and she spun around, heading towards the washroom in a panic. Instantly once she was in front of a mirror, she pulled down the collar of her Karategi, her eyes widening in horror at the forming bruise on her collar bone.

"Your managers not going to be angry, right?" Gin came up from behind her, his eyes trailed on her collar bone.

Hanabi bit her bottom lip. "I'm so dead."

.

.

.

"—and another request for a children's clothing line. I turned it down obviously. However, there is a new request that is surprisingly well fit for your character. It's a music video—are you listening to me, Hanabi?"

Hanabi jumped, turning her attention away from the window towards her manager who was staring at her with narrowed eyes. "Uhm. Yes. Of course."

Wamniya Sasaki stared Hanabi for a few more moments before rolling her eyes and turning back to the file in her hands. "As I was saying, this request came in from Hakano Akahana herself. She's written a new song about how girls are always under estimated and she obviously needs a music video to match." Sasaki's green eyes lit up in excitement as she turned to Hanabi, her short brown hair slapping against the side of her face. "She wants you to be the main focus of the video."

Hanabi's face twisted as she attempted to rip open the container that held her breakfast. "Why me?" She questioned.

Sasaki grinned. "She says despite your small form you give off a vibe of a strong young woman." She leaned forward. "The outline of it is basically you'll be acting as a short high school student who is bullied most of her life and is looked down on, so to prove herself to her bully's that she could accomplish something she learned martial arts and wins all these competitions and—"

Hanabi's chest filled with disappointment. "Turn it down."

"WHAT?!"

Startled, Hanabi jumped in shock and the container that she was still trying to unlock burst open, spreading lettuce everywhere in the black car. It was silent as the two females stared at the green leaves all over Hanabi and the floor before Hanabi's tongue clicked in distaste.

"Why'd you scream for?" She snapped, disgusted as she pulled lettuce from her hair.

Sasaki blinked. "How come you're going to turn it down, stupid?" She snapped back. "This is a HUGE chance for you, this could be the turning point in your career! So why turn it down?"

"Because." Hanabi said stubbornly, still pulling the food from her hair.

"Brat." Sasaki breathed out.

"Old hag." Hanabi shot back instantly.

Eye twitching, Sasaki clenched the papers in her hand. "Shorty."

"Immature woman in her 20's who argues with a teenager."

"Stubborn little girl who—"

…and so the argument continues.

_._

_._

_._

"Abi-chan!"

Going down into a low crouch like an animal, Hanabi swung her head back and forth as she searched the crowd for the short boy who had called out for her. "HAA!" Spotting him and Mori, Hanabi bolted from her place by the wall and ran past all the students as they stared at her strangely.

"Abi-chan!" Honey's voice wasn't happy anymore, instead there was a whine in it that made Hanabi cringe at the similarity it had to a child's.

Turning the corner, Hanabi smirked in victory as she ran down the hall quickly. Half way to the stairs leading down to the pickup area, Hanabi glanced over her shoulder to see if he was still chasing her.

Something zoomed past her and she turned her head towards the front just in time to see Honey with a wide smile and his arms open. _HOW'D HE GET THERE SO QUICKLY?_

Eyes widening in shock, Hanabi tried to stop herself from running right into him and stretched her arms out in front of her only inches away from him, Honey's hands wrapped around Hanabi's and he spun her around in a circle quickly, the pink haired girl's lips parting in shock when her feet left the ground.

Seconds later her feet were grounded and they spun around once more before Honey let go out her hands causing Hanabi to stumbled backwards, disoriented.

Honey tilted his head cutely. "Abi-chan!"

Placing her hand against her collar bone at the sudden pain from being pulled on the arms like that, Hanabi glared at Honey. "Don't 'Abi-chan' me!" She snapped angrily.

Honey's eyes flickered to her neck briefly and Hanabi took a step back. There it was again. That look that the small boy got when he knew much more than he let people know. Watching him smile like an idiot, Hanabi felt her frustration grow.

"What do you want from me?" She sighed. "If it's the marriage proposal thing again, my answer still remains as a no."

"Nope!" Honey smiled. "I wanted to know if you would come to the water park with us!"

Hanabi blinked in surprise. "Oh." She blinked a few more times before swallowing. "No thanks."

"Oh." Honey's face visibly fell and he slumped his shoulders. "Bu-bu-but I went through all this trouble rehearsing how I'd ask you and-and it's all r-ruined—" Tears fell down his face like stream as he wiped at his eyes, causing Hanabi to cringe.

The guilt she felt for turning him down so quickly rose and Hanabi's finger twitched. He continued to cry as Mori emotionlessly wiped his tears, but Honey's crying continued.

Clearing her throat, Hanabi glared but the harshness in her eyes softened when another wave of guilt hit her when Honey's watery eyes met hers. "I'll think about it!" She snapped before running off, leaving the two third years to stare at her back.

The tears falling down Honey's face stopped instantly and he swung himself up on Mori's shoulders.

"To the club room we go!"

Mori's lips quirked upwards in amusement. Despite knowing that Honey wasn't as oblivious as he let people think, Hanabi still willingly stepped into the honey blonde's trap.

Mori had no doubt that with Honey's persuasion that Hanabi would end up coming to the water park with them.

**"There wouldn't be a sky full of stars if we were all meant to wish on the same one." – Frances Clark**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, I had no idea what the write so this chapter will most likely be suckish.  
However, it's April 21st and guess what? It's my birthday! Can you guess how old I am?**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – _her kind and innocent senpai_**

"Hanabi."

Glancing upwards from her notebooks laying in front of her, Hanabi found herself staring at Gin. However the silver haired boy wasn't alone. Stumbling to her feet, the pink haired girl stared wide eyed at the group of hosts standing at her bedroom door.

"W-w-what are you doing here?!" She exclaimed loudly, pointing at them. She saw their eyes flicker around her room briefly and tensed lightly, and stepped to the side in front of her desk, reaching behind her and placing the photo on her desk facedown. Trying to ignore Honey's eyes that bored into her, Hanabi turned her glare to Gin. "Why'd you let them in?"

Gin blinked. "Uhm, they said that you were going to waterpark with them and—" He stopped when Honey jumped into the room and quickly wrapped his hands around Hanabi's arm, yanking her to him.

"Come on, Abi-chan!" He exclaimed happily, causing Hanabi to flinch away only the small boy tugged on her arm harder and happily put his arm around her shoulders and tugged her towards the door. "Let's go, let's go!"

Just before Honey successfully pulled the pink haired girl out of the room Gin stepped in the way, his blue eyes lingering on the smaller boy for a second before turning his head in Hanabi's direction, his eyes following shortly after. He smiled, "I thought you had practice with Yukiji-san today." He said suddenly.

Hanabi blinked. "Practice?" She asked in confusion as she met Gin's eyes as he stared back at her intently. What bullshit was he spitting out?

Honey tilted his head as he feigned an innocent and ignorant look as he glanced between Hanabi and Gin before he tugged her an inch closer to him. "Was there a misunderstanding?" He questioned lightly.

The Hitachiin twins took two steps into Hanabi's rooms. "Yes, is there a problem?" Kaoru tilted his head and Hikaru leaned his weight onto one of his hips.

"I mean, you're invited to come along if you please?" His ginger eyebrow rose as his eyes clashed with Gin's.

Gin stared at Hikaru for a moment and then turned his intense stare towards Kaoru and then Honey before turning back to Hanabi. He smiled once more but this time the forced expression became much clearer. "Of course there's not a problem."

"Great!" The twins said at the same time.

Gin's silver hair fell into his face as he bowed curtly to Honey. "Haninozuka-senpai." He gave another strained smile and turned to Hanabi and stared at her for a silent moment before turning away sharply, not bothering to glance at anyone else besides the nod to Mori as he left the room.

There was another awkward silence as Honey's eyes flickered to Hanabi and he watched as she walked into the long hall of the traditional Japanese house, her eye brows furrowed as she stared after the silver haired boy.

"Gin!" She snapped tilting her head in confusion when he continued to walk at a quick pace without a glance back at her. Taking another few steps she bit her lip in confusion. "GIN!" She yelled loudly before letting out a breath of disbelief but he turned the corner, ignoring her. Turning back to the Host Club she gave them a strained smile, clearly upset. "So… when are we leaving?"

Honey grinned widely. "Right now!"

.

.

.

Hanabi swing her feet back and forth, her blue eyes staring at the water in the current pool. If she jumped she'd been swept away by the force of the current without a doubt. Maybe if she was able to fight like the rest of the Sukurohara's then perhaps she could swim against the current like Mori was now.

But she was a weak little girl, so it was impossible.

"Abi-chan!" Honey's childish voice rang out from his place on Mori's back as he waved excitedly at her. "Come here!"

Hanabi instantly shook her head. "No way in hell."

"_PLEEEASE_?" He was whining now but Hanabi wouldn't fault, she turned her head in the other direction, intent on ignoring him. It was only a couple of moments later that she heard a splash as Mori got out of the water and she smiled at him briefly before turning away once more. She let her eyes wander over the trees and then to the large yellow twisty slide that seemed to go on forever.

"Daddy says no!" Tamaki wailed in the background and Hanabi turned to look over her shoulder only to snap her eyes shut as she let out a shriek when a blast of water hit her in the face.

Gasping, she opened her eyes and stared at Tamaki and the twins in disbelief. And then her whole face changed from shocked to angry when she realized that it was a water gun that shot the water at her. Standing up slowly, she narrowed her eyes at the three. "Who did it?" Tamaki and the twins all pointed at each other.

Hanabi's eye twitched.

"You're gonna get it!" She screeched and shot forward, tugging Mori's water gun out of his hand and instantly shooting it at whoever she could. She ran at full speed towards one of the twins and shot, successfully hitting him in the face. Grinning in amusement Hanabi stepped on a chair and threw herself over it, shooting Tamaki in the face like she saw in the action movies she watched. "Gotcha!" She laughed loudly when the blonde sputtered in shock and she moved onto the next twin.

This continued for quite a while and Hanabi briefly remembered squirting Haruhi by accident, and not so innocently spraying Kyoya's dreadful paperwork. When she came here, it was only because she was angry at Gin ignoring her.

She hadn't expected to actually have fun.

Huffing loudly as she sat back down at her previous place after calling it quits, Hanabi's eyes flickered towards Honey who was swimming against the current with only his legs, a peaceful expression on his face.

"Ah, Abi-chan." He grinned at her. "Come swim with me?"

Hanabi blinked. "Oh, no." She looked at the water warily. "There's no way I'd be able to swim against—wah!" She yelped when a small hand wrapped around her wrist and she was tugged into the water.

"See! Isn't this fun…" Honey's sentence trailed off as he looked upwards. Confused when a shadow suddenly loomed over them, Hanabi turned her head and her eyes widened when a huge wave suddenly came crashing down.

Great, just great.

.

.

.

Hanabi coughed loudly as she dragged herself out of the water slowly, her long pink hair sticking to her face and body due to it having fallen out of its bun. Feeling a hand rubbing her back, Hanabi turned her head and glared at Honey.

"What the hell was that?" She snapped in anger.

Honey shrugged and he carefully pulled the small girl to her feet, his eyes roaming over her long hair, surprised at how long it was. Usually she wore it in braids or buns so its true length was never really revealed, but now that it was he could see that the pink locks went to her waist.

"Come on, Hanabi! We need to get back to the others quickly." The honey blonde said cheerfully as he tugged her to walk around the current pool, heading back in the direction they came from only to freeze in their tracks.

It was a crocodile.

Hanabi stumbled backwards. "C-c-c-c-cro-crocodile!" She shrieked in horror, pointing her finger. Honey blinked before turning around once again pulling the pink haired girl with him and he happily looked at the jungle.

He tilted his head cutely. "We're gonna have to go through there!"

Hanabi turned her head to what he was looking at and she went pale faced.

Oh hell no.

Seeming to realize her reluctance the small boy simply grabbed her hand and tugged her forward, heading into the shade of the trees. She twitched nervously at every single noise that was heard and constantly looked around her cautiously afraid that a monkey would jump out at her any second.

Wait, did monkeys live in jungles? Eh. Who cared?

Looking up Hanabi noticed that Honey was still holding her hand and she quickly tugged her hand back to her side, awkwardly rubbing it on her bare thigh. Honey simply smiled and continued to walk although the out of place mischievous look in his eyes told Hanabi that he had done that on purpose.

There were things that she didn't understand about Haninozuko Mitsukuni.

In the short time that she'd known him she quickly came to realize that he adored anything cute and his small image and innocent personality fit with his role in the host club. However he always had strange looks in his eyes. When she lied he took it in stride, but the knowing look in his eyes told her that he knew the truth. Then there were those strange flashes of mirth that occasionally came up when she did something amusing.

Hanabi didn't understand what made Honey dislike himself so much that he hid behind a façade constantly.

"Hanabi." Honey glanced at her over his shoulder.

There was also that.

While around the company of others he called her by the nickname he gave her, constantly chanting "Abi-chan" over and over again annoyingly. Yet when it was just the two of them he called her by her given name without suffixes, almost like they had known each other for a very long time.

She sighed softly. "What is it, Honey?"

He stopped. "There's something I've been keeping from you." Hanabi felt a weird sinking feeling at the serious tone he was using.

She swallowed and averted her blue eyes to the scenery around them from their place uphill. "What didn't you tell me?"

Honey turned his head and his eyes glinted with the sun and just as his lips parted there were weird sounds of boots hitting the ground close to them. Honey stiffened and Hanabi looked around in confusion, not sure of what it was until—

"_You there, let go of the boy! Or we will resort to using force_!"

.

Hanabi's eyes widened with terror and she shook her head. "No. You can't make me." His hand pushed at her back encouragingly. She squeezed her eyes close. "No, no, no, no. _Please_!" She was pleading yet the older boy held no sympathy in his eyes as he gave her a shove.

She sucked in a large breath as her feel left the ground and she tightened her hands around the vine she was holding. "Takashi! Haru-chan! Move!" Honey's voice rang out loudly from behind her seconds before she let out an ear piercing scream.

Her long hair flew out wildly behind her and she opened her eyes and for a moment, time seemed to slow. She acknowledged how nice the breeze felt on her face and how aware she was of her surroundings, and the adrenaline flowing through her blocked out unnecessary fear but then her moment of clarity was ruined half a moment later when she collided harshly into one of the police force men. The breath left her lungs and her grip on the vine she was holding slipped and she tumbled to the ground.

Groaning she pushed herself from the ground slowly only to let out a shriek when another guard slammed harshly into the ground beside her, face first. Hanabi glance up and her eyes widened, heart beat speeding up at the sight she saw.

Honey, her kind and innocent senpai was punching, kicking, throwing, and hurting men three times his age easily. His hair was covering his eyes the whole time so she couldn't read them, but the smirk on his lips was clear enough.

He'd done this a thousand times before.

He threw the last man over his shoulder and casually wiped his hands together. "Don't be so reckless!" He spun around with a cute scolding face on as he pointed at the pile of guards lying in a helpless heap on the ground. "Picking on my friends it a no-no!"

When he turned to her, holding out his hand to help her up with a sweet smile curving his lips, Hanabi couldn't stop the shiver of fear that ran down her spine.

_**"For my part I know nothing with any certainty but the sight of the stars makes me dream."**_  
**_ — Vincent Van Gogh_**


	6. Chapter 6

6_ – once more_

* * *

Hanabi knew that she was the black sheep of the Sukurohara's, but this was just ridiculous.

Sukurohara Nami was Hanabi's cousin who was the complete opposite of herself. Nami wasn't tall, but she was much taller than Hanabi. Her black hair was cut into a cute short bob that seemed perfect even when fighting, and her blue eyes were rimmed with dark thick lashes. It didn't help that Nami's body was nicely developed and she was quite good at fighting.

Yes, Nami was the total opposite of Hanabi. Nami was the epitome of what the Sukurohara's wanted. Beauty and strength. Hanabi only had half of those things, but even then, her beauty wasn't the beauty Sukurohara's valued. Hanabi was too cute and small, not intimidating at all.

So, that fact that Hanabi was paired with Nami for their clan's usual training session greatly irked Hanabi.

Nami cocked her hip to one side as she placed her hand on one hip, tilting her head slightly while she let a smirk curve her lips. "Hanabi-chan, would you like a handicap? I can only use one arm or even one leg!"

Hanabi's eye twitched and she shifted the karategi on her body uncomfortably. "I don't need a handicap!" She told Nami with an annoyed tone.

One of the elders walked past Hanabi and whacked her lightly on the head. "Don't be rude, child! Nami was only offering to give you a small percent of a chance." The old man huffed and continued down the line of Sukurohara's before turning around sharply, hitting the group with his bamboo stick suddenly. "First position!"

Everyone shifted instantly and moved beautifully in sync into the same exact stance as each other, a sight that Hanabi would have admired had she not been a part of it. She was a moment slower than everyone else but even when she did get into position she looked awkward and shaky.

The old man gave Hanabi a criticizing look and Nami's smug smirk only widened into a grin.

The next half an hour was torture and Hanabi's humiliation only continued when her father came to watch the session and he sighed in what was obviously disappointment as Hanabi hit the ground roughly for the hundredth time, Nami's amused laughter following shortly after. "Jeez, Hanabi-chan! At least make it a little challenging for me, I'm not even sweating."

Hanabi clenched her teeth together and she unintentionally fisted some of the dirt on the ground beneath her in her palm. Nami's taunts continued and giggling from their peers made Hanabi snap. She pushed herself upwards faster than she had ever moved before and she was given the satisfaction of Nami's eyes widening as she took a stumbling step backwards in surprised, but Hanabi let the dirt fly from her hand and it hit Nami's face.

Nami yelped and raised her hands to her eyes and Hanabi didn't waste any time, she placed her hands on her cousin's chest and shoved harshly causing the taller girl to tumble to the ground.

It was a dirty move. Hanabi knew that. But she wouldn't take getting looked down on any longer.

"Hanabi!" Gin's voiced called after her as she ran past everyone else and into the house, sliding around the corner and down the long halls as she desperately made her way to her room. Sliding open the door harshly she threw herself into the room before slamming the door shut and falling onto her bed with a scream of frustration.

She hated the Sukurohara clan.

.

Sasaki's voice filled Hanabi's ear as the small girl walked into Ouran Academy with her cellphone pressed against her ear.

"Hakano Akahana has requested you appear in her music video once again and I told her that you refused already, but she seems pretty adamant that it be you." Sasaki said and Hanabi sighed softly in annoyance however before she could say anything her manager continued. "Please, just think about it. I don't understand why you would refuse such a big offer!"

Hanabi's eye twitched. "I refused because I don't want to do it!" She screeched into the phone and it was quiet for a moment before Sasaki sighed.

"Fine. Be a snotty brat." Sasaki snapped angrily. "Oh, the last photoshoot for that magazine, whatever it was called, comes out today. Also, Hanabi?"

"What?" Hanabi asked.

"Please at least try to make some friends. Your mother and I went out for lunch the other day and she seems very depressed that you don't seem to be making much friends since you don't like that Host Club you went to the Jungle Pool with. You should give them another chance at least."

Hanabi sighed. "Alright, I'll try." She told Sasaki before saying her goodbyes and placed her phone into her school bag just moments before she turned sharply into her classroom. Almost instantly she was swarmed by those idiot twins.

"Hanabi-san!"

"Look what we found —"

"—in the magazines today!"

The twins finished each other's sentences like usual as they slid in front of her with a magazine in their hands with it opened to a few pages where Hanabi's photos were.

Hanabi's eye twitched and she discreetly elbowed one of the twins as they came a little too close to her as she sat down in her seat roughly. She sucked in a soothing breath before giving them a feigned sweet smile. "Ah, did you like my section? I personally liked the third photo, it really brings out my eyes, don't you think?"

The twins exchanged blank looks before turning back to her and shrugged. Hanabi decided to ignore them but of course they wouldn't leave her alone.

One the twins placed their arm around her shoulders as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Hanabi-san, Honey-senpai requested that you come to the beach with us tomorrow."

Hanabi leaned away from him wearily. "Why would I go to the bea—"

The other twin hushed her quickly and pointed to Haruhi. "Be quiet! Haruhi doesn't know yet."

"Oh." Hanabi blinked and shrugged the twins arm off her shoulder before looking at them awkwardly. She remembered Sasaki's words about giving the Host Club another chance and reluctantly, Hanabi opened her mouth. "Sure. I'll come."

The twin's eye brows shot up and they asked at the same time, "Really?"

Hanabi nodded.

They cheered loudly and grabbed each other's hands, lifting one of their legs and became the perfect image of each other. They stopped and immediately hunched around her and began to make plans on how they were going to go about kidnaping Haruhi.

Hanabi started to wonder if these people were really sane.

.

.

.

"Wah! Hanabi-chan, I didn't know you liked attending the Host Club activities!"

_I don't_. Hanabi's eye twitched before she recomposed herself and swung around with a soft smile to the two girls standing behind her in the sand. "Yes, I heard they were going to the beach and I couldn't resist. It's been so long since I swam in Okinawa."

One of the girls squealed and pointed at Hanabi suddenly. "I saw that dress in a magazine before, it's super cute!"

Hanabi glanced down at her floral sun dress for a moment before turning to look back at her, her sun hat blocking the sun from her eyes. "It is cute and very comfortable. You would look good in it too!" Truly, Hanabi had no idea where the hell this dress came from.

As soon as Sasaki and Hanabi's mom heard that she was going to the beach they immediately began to pick out cute swim suits but Hanabi instantly cleared up that she had no intention of going swimming considering what happened last time. So Sasaki brought over a cute white and lilac floral sun dress that reached Hanabi's knees and placed her long pink hair into two fishtail braids that fell over her shoulders before plopping a big floppy sun hat onto her head.

Hanabi barely had both of her sandals on her feet before she was shoved out the door.

Watching the hosts woe girls all afternoon wasn't what Hanabi had exactly planned to do, but since she didn't wanted to spend time with none of them that seemed to be the only option. Of course, even then she couldn't get a break seeing as how many people still came up to talk to her.

The two girls continued to babble on about something and just as Hanabi opened her mouth to say something she was hit in the back of the head with something, causing her hat to fly off her head. The two girls gasped in shock and Hanabi watched as a volleyball rolled a step away from her.

Bending down she grabbed the volleyball and turned sharply towards the twins who were 'innocently' kicking the sand around. "Who did it?!" Hanabi demanded to know and she suddenly felt nostalgic as she realized that this situation had occurred at the Jungle Pool but it was water guns instead.

Unable to resist a challenge the pink haired girl marched over to the twins and grabbed some random girl before dragging her to the opposite side of the volleyball net as the twins. She pointed at the two boys with a glare. "I challenge you to a game!"

The Hitachiin twins grinned creepily.

.

Hanabi was bad at martial arts. However she wasn't exactly bad at sports so when she stood on equal grounds against the twins at volleyball she enjoyed the surprised looks on the onlookers faces that the pretty girl could actually play a sport.

Diving into the sand, Hanabi grinned as she watched the volleyball fly onto the other side of the net after hitting her arms before she stood quickly so that she could receive the ball once again. She had no idea where the girl that was originally on her team went but she couldn't care less.

Hanabi could honestly say that she was enjoying her time.

Well, that was until she received the ball with her face. She hit the sand harshly and heard gasps as she raised her head, blood falling from her nose and down her chin. Managing to catch the blood before it went onto her sun dress, Hanabi stood and pressed her hands against her nose, only she let out a loud squeal as she was lifted from the ground and swooped up into Mori's strong arms.

She heard the sighs as girls swooned at the sight of Mori being helpful but she attempted to ignore them as Mori placed her down onto a rock near the water, Kyoya walking up behind him with a first aids kit from god knows where.

The glasses boy crouched in front of her and opened the kit, pulling out a cloth and handing it to her silently. He watched as she pressed it to her nose before pulling out some wipes and he took her hand surprisingly gently and started to wipe the blood from her palm before doing the same to the other. When he was finished with cleaning the blood from her he reached upwards to pull the cloth away from her nose slightly.

"Good thing the bleeding didn't last long. You're not anemic are you?" He asked, fully on doctor mode.

"No." Hanabi answered easily and let her eyes travel over the Host Club as they surrounded her worriedly.

Kyoya opened his mouth. "Are you experiencing any nausea or dizzy—"

A hand invaded Hanabi's field of vision as Tamaki shoved Kyoya away. "How many fingers am I holding up?!" Tamaki asked her worriedly as he started to tear up.

Hanabi leaned away. "Fourteen—"

Tamaki looked at his hand and paled. "I'M HOLDING UP FIVE! MOMMY! HANABI HAS GONE BLIND—" Tamaki continued to cry and unable to hold it in anymore, Hanabi laughed loudly causing Tamaki to quiet suddenly.

Hanabi grinned. "I was kidding. You're holding up four and a thumb."

Silence.

Kyoya sighed and shoved Tamaki away harshly before turning his attention back to Hanabi. "I wouldn't worry much, however you might want to play a little gentler than you have been playing considering the fact that you are a lady and you happen to be wearing a sun dress."

Hanabi nodded and Kyoya continued to ramble on, though the rest of the hosts only stared in silence.

That was the first time they'd ever seen Hanabi laughed genuinely, and they definitely liked the sound of it.

Immediately they all started to wonder what they could do to make Hanabi laugh once more.


	7. Chapter 7

7_ – beach day_

* * *

The time after Hanabi's nose bleed stopped she found herself watching Honey and Haruhi shell fish hunt. The back of her legs were getting scraped against the rock she hadn't moved from but she liked the breeze on the back of her neck from her place by the water so she continued to sit there and glanced upwards, her blue eyes roaming over the clear sky.

She thought about what it would look like sitting in that particular spot at night and she smiled slightly. "The stars would look nice." She murmured to herself.

"Abi-chan!"

Hanabi jumped and her heart leapt in her chest as Honey suddenly reached forward to grab her hand. He grinned widely at her and the pink haired girl swallowed nervously as the image of him throwing a full grown man over her shoulder made her throat dry.

Of course with their clans relationship everyone knew of Honey and Mori's accomplishments but Hanabi never honestly thought about it until after she saw what he did at the Jungle Pool. She just realized now how dangerous her small senpai was.

"—what do you think, Abi-chan?" Honey leaned into her line of sight with bright eyes, once again reminding her of a child causing her to wince uncomfortably.

"What were you saying?" She asked quietly and the small boy stared at her. She realized that her tone had lost its usual spunk and she cleared her throat. "Well? Hurry up and spit it out I don't have all day, Honey."

He pouted. "I want Abi-can to come shell fish hunting with Haru-chan and I!" He threw his arms up and spun in a circle, the blow up toy around his waist bumping into her slightly. "It's really _really_ fun!"

Hanabi's teeth grit together at his babyish voice. "I don't want to play with you." She told him harshly and turned away from him slightly. "So go away." He stood behind her and with a groan of annoyance she glanced over her shoulder at him to tell him to go away again only to stiffen.

He was standing there with his head lowered slightly as large tears fell from his eyes, his hands balled into small fists as he attempted to wipe away his tears. "B-b-b-but I w-want to p-play with Abi-c-chan!"

Whispers made Hanabi turned to the side and her eye twitched at the sight of some of the girls standing off to the side with weary looks.

"Eh? Hanabi-san made Honey-senpai cry…"

Honey glanced up at her and Hanabi's chest filled with disbelief when she saw that familiar look of knowing more than he let on in his wide eyes. HE WAS FAKING IT! THAT MOTHER—

Hanabi sucked in a deep breath and she gave Honey a kind smile. "I'm sorry, Honey. I didn't mean to make you cry." She apologized quietly and opened her arms. Honey's lips twitched upwards and he walked into her arms without hesitance, wrapping his hands around her back and resting his head on her shoulder as he continued with his fake sobbing.

Hanabi closed her eyes to hide her anger and pulled him closer, ducking her head as the girls around them squealed at the 'cute' sight. "I hate you." Hanabi hissed to Honey and he tightened his hold on her.

"I love you too, Abi-chan!"

Hanabi's eye twitched.

.

.

.

"CENTIPEDE!"

Hanabi's stomach dropped and she stumbled over her own feet in her attempt at running away from Tamaki and Haruhi's direction at the sight of a centipede crawling over the crab Tamaki was holding. She hated bugs, like most girls.

Huffing as she came to a stop a distance away she looked back to see Hanabi pick the centipede with her hand and throw it a distance away, making Hanabi's skill crawl with disgust.

"—Well, I guess you wouldn't want to play since Haruhi would only share her weakness with someone she's close to." The sound of the twin's voices made Hanabi glance over.

Tamaki pointed at the twins. "I'll play! What are the rules?"

"The first one to find out Haruhi's weakness wins!" One of the twins that Hanabi identified as Hikaru by the colour of his shorts said.

Kyoya popped out of nowhere. "And I have the perfect prize." He held up three photos of Haruhi from middle school and Hanabi quickly ran forward, leaning closer to peer at them with wide eyes. Whoa, Haruhi as a girl was quite cute.

"Huh." Hanabi tilted her head and glanced at everyone. "Can I play?"

The twins grinned evilly.

.

"This is the place. It's the most haunted spot in Okinawa." Kaoru spoke quietly as they all walked into the cave. "The locals don't even come out here."

Hikaru looked up. "They say that the only time you could find this place is at low tide. Evidently, many people have died down here from drowning and their souls still linger taking revenge on anyone who comes inside." The girls pressed against each other, shivering in fear as Hanabi and Haruhi shared a deadpan look.

"Look!" Kaoru pointed to the left where something that looked distinctly like a ghost shook. The girls screamed and Hanabi let out a loud scoff.

"Okay, this is all such bullshi—HYA!" Hanabi's high pitched scream bounced off the caves walls as a boney hand landed on her shoulder and she threw herself to the ground, turning around with a terrified look only to glare harshly at the sight of Hikaru standing behind Haruhi and her, two fake skeleton hands in hands as he rested one on Haruhi's shoulder.

Haruhi merely glanced over at the hand and swiped it off. "What's going on here, are you trying to freak me out?" She asked calmly as Hanabi stood and recomposed herself with an arrogant sniff.

Kaoru sighed from a distant. "What's wrong with you, Haruhi? You're supposed to be scared of ghosts."

"But I'm not." Haruhi told him boredly.

Hikaru and Kaoru's plan: FAIL.

.

"Haru-chan! Abi-chan! Over here!" Honey waved to the two girl's excitedly from his place standing in the back of the police force truck. The two girls shared an uneasy look before they were lifted into the back of the truck.

Hanabi glanced around. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Honey ignored her and bowed to the police men. "Please lower the door!"

"Yes, sir!" The door slid shut enveloping them in darkness and Hanabi let out a shriek.

"H-hey, why so suddenly?!" She asked loudly, fumbling around for the door.

"IT'S DARK AND SCARY IN HERE AND I FEEL LIKE I CAN'T BREATH SOMEBODY LET ME OUT!" Honey's sudden screaming causing Hanabi to scream and Haruhi started to panic, attempting to calm the two down.

The doors slid open to reveal Hanabi and Honey clinging to Haruhi for dear life.

Honey's plan: FAIL.

.

Haruhi blinked.

Hanabi's eye twitched.

Mori gave them a blank stare.

He was holding out a long spear as he stood in front of them quietly, pointing the sharp object that shone with the sun at them, the tip only inches away from Haruhi's face.

From her place hiding behind Haruhi, Hanabi glanced over her shoulder at Mori with a forced expression of braveness as she timidly held up a shaking hand. "Y-you wanna fight?" She attempted to ask in what she hoped with an intimidating voice, trying to mimic the voice of a Yankee she saw a TV show once before.

Mori's plan: FAIL.

.

The Hitachiin twins sat side back side on a short wall of stone as they stared blankly ahead of them at the setting sun.

Kaoru sighed. "This game is harder than I thought. Haruhi's not afraid of anything."

"Yeah, the most we've managed to do is scare Hanabi-san." Hikaru's lips curved upwards slightly. "Which I have to say is quite amusing if you ask me. She's from a martial arts clan and yet she's afraid of insects, ghosts, dark places, and pointy objects."

Kaoru tilted his head. "But Hanabi-san doesn't seem to be like the usual Sukurohara."

"Ah, but she's from their clan, she has to know how to fight." Hikaru told his twin with a confused tilt of his head.

Kaoru returned his confused stare. "But look at her, she's tiny." They both glanced at the water where Hanabi was roaming happily with Haruhi in the shallow part of the water. "I can't quite imagine her fighting."

"Hmm." They continued to stare.

"Yes!" Tamaki's voice from behind them made than glance backwards and they found themselves staring at him as he held up a bucket. "I found some rat snakes. These are sure to freak out Haruhi."

"Well, obviously. Everyone is afraid of snakes." Hikaru told him in a bored manner.

Kaoru frowned. "Wait a minute. I thought there weren't any rat snakes in Okinawa."

The three sat in silence for a moment before Tamaki dropped the bucket of snakes and they all started screaming, jumping into each other's arms as the snakes instantly slithered out quickly.

.

Hanabi blinked and looked over her shoulder at the sound of the twins and Tamaki screaming like little girls. "What are they doing?"

Haruhi snorted. "Who knows with those guys, they're always getting themselves into some sort of trouble." She said with amusement before bending down and picking up another shell fish from the water, a please smile making its way onto her face as she placed it into her bucket. "Another side dish."

"Look up here, Haruhi-kun and Hanabi-san!" One of the girls called from up on a cliff, causing Hanabi and Haruhi to glance upwards to stare at the three.

"The breeze feels great!" Another yelled to them happily.

Haruhi blinked. "It's dangerous, be careful!" She called up to them and they giggled lightly, assuring Haruhi that they would be careful. Haruhi nodded but Hanabi still glanced upwards at them.

She had a sudden uneasy feeling at the sight of them standing up there. She turned to look at Haruhi. "They really shouldn't be up there alone." She told Haruhi quietly.

Haruhi glanced at her. "They said they'd be careful."

"Still, the wind is really strong." Hanabi frowned before she took a step backwards. "I'm going to get them. I'll ask them to come shell fish hunting with us." Haruhi frowned but still nodded and Hanbi was on her way, her feet carrying her faster and faster, for some odd reason the feeling of dread growing.

When she got to the top of the hill her eyes widened when she realized why. Two sleezy looking guys were standing in front of the three girls, their hands in their pockets and amused voices obviously up to no good.

Hanabi didn't really think about the situation as she stepped forward. "Excuse me, is there a problem?"

The men glanced at her and the three girls gave a relieved sigh. "Nah, we just want to have a good time." One of them said and grinned widely, throwing his beer can off to the side.

Hanabi's eyes followed it before she glared and walked forward more. "You're trespassing."

One of the girls let out a shriek when the other man grabbed her and pulled her close to his face. "You're pretty, why don't you come have fun with us?"

"Let go of me!" The girl cried and Hanabi's stomach dropped.

"Hey!" She snapped angrily but before she could get any closer to them the man in front of her grabbed wrists and grinned down at her. She struggled slightly. "Let go!"

The man tilted his head as he stared at her intently before glancing over his shoulder at his friend. "Hey, doesn't this one look familiar?"

The friend gave Hanabi a brief stare before letting out a loud laugh. "Jack pot, that one's a model!"

Hanabi winced as the man's hands tightened around her wrist. "T-this is a private beach, you're not supposed to be here."

"Private?" He repeated and then pulled her closer. "Does that mean we're alone?"

Hanabi's mind flashed as his hand landed on the lower of her back and she went over all of the moves and locks she learned from self defense as a child and she tried one, successful in getting him to let go of her. She wasn't good at martial arts but she still knew the positions meaning she could pretend to know what she was doing.

Sucking in a breath Hanabi quickly went into a position and the man stiffened slightly. Hanabi glared at him. "Perhaps you should've done your research. I'm not just some model, I'm also a Sukurohara."

He reached for her. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about—" Hanabi grabbed his hand and then twisted him around, placing his hand between his shoulder blades before using one of her feet to hit the back of his knees causing him to collapse to the ground.

She glanced at the girls. "Run!"

One of them managed to get away but the other man grabbed the other two before they could run and the man Hanabi was still holding let out a loud yell of frustration before he broke out of her hold and spun around, his hand flying out towards her face. He hit and Hanabi winced, and stumbled backwards.

"OW!" The man who hit her yelled out in pain and Hanabi looked upwards, surprised to find that Haruhi was there with them and judging by the looks of it she'd just thrown all of the shells at him. "You little runt!" He yelled angrily and lunged forward.

His hand grabbed Haruhi's shirt and he roughly backed Haruhi up to the edge of the cliff causing Hanabi's eyes to widen and she ran forward. "Haruhi!" She yelled in a panic but before she could get to them the man who still had the other two girls in his arms managed to grab one of her braids, bringing her to the ground.

The man who held Haruhi glared. "Now why don't you go for a swim!" He snapped and gave Haruhi a harsh shove.

Hanabi's eyes widened. "HARUHI!" She screamed loud enough for everyone on the beach to hear her. She saw a flash of blond and then realized that Tamaki had jumped off the cliff after Haruhi. The guy who pushed Haruhi ran off.

She briefly heard footsteps but she couldn't really focus. Her mind went blank and she spun around and lunged at the man still holding them. He let go of the girls but Hanabi paid them no mind and instead met eyes with the surprised man.

He tried to push her off but Hanabi fought back vehemently as she sat on top of him. Her hands were hurting and she couldn't really hear anything but she knew that she was screaming something at him. Blood spurt from his nose and he turned his head to the side with a yell, swinging out his hand and catching her in the mouth.

Blood filled her mouth but Hanabi only raised her arm again but before she could land another hit, arms wrapped around her and she was dragging backwards. Finally, as she kicked the guy one last time she realized what she was screaming at him so ferociously.

"How dare you hurt my friend!" Her voice was high pitched and she sounded angry, really angry. Something that shocked her. She had tantrums and was always angry at something or someone, but never had she heard herself so furious.

"Hanabi, stop! _Stop_!" A voice screamed in her ear and she turned and pushed whoever was grabbing her away from her. She met eyes with a shocked Hikaru and they stood in silence as Kaoru took care of the guy. Hikaru took a small step forward. "Are you okay?"

Hanabi glanced down at her shaking hands with wide eyes and let out a choking sob when she found that they were bruised and cut up from hitting the guy. Tear spilled over her eyes and as she pressed her lips together she finally became aware of the pain her face was in. No doubt she was bruised somewhere and judging by the taste of blood, her lip was split.

Before her knees could hit the ground as her legs gave out, Hikaru grabbed her gently. He held her to him softly and after a few moments the sound of Kyoya's voice called out to them, probably making his way up the cliff.

Hanabi squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her hold on Hikaru's shirt. "Y-y-you can't tell anyone."

His hold tightened slightly. "What?"

Hanabi sucked in a shaky breath.

_One, two, three._

"Hikaru, Kaoru." Kyoya's voice was getting closer.

_Four, five, six._

"Is everything alright up here?" Closer.

_Seven, eight, nine._

Hikaru pulled back to look at her and she lowered her head and whispered softly, "Ten."

"What can't I tell anyone?" Hikaru asked her and Hanabi looked up and the twins eyes widened in shock. Moments before, Hanabi had been a sobbing mess but looking at her blank face as she looked at him there were no traces of crying left.

She pushed away from him and stood in front of him. "I didn't cry." She told him calmly and Hikaru only stared. "I did not cry." She repeated.

Hikaru nodded dumbly.

Kyoya finally made it to the top with his phone pressed to his ear. "I'm calling the local police. They say they'll be here as fast as they can." He informed them calmly through as he looked at the man there was a hint of malice in his gaze. Only he pushed up his glasses and the look disappeared as he turned to Hanabi.

He looked at her dirty sun dress, her bruised hands, and then her face. He swallowed, "I see you didn't take my advice that you act a little more like a lady due to you wearing a dress. However I trust you handled the situation as a Sukurohara would?"

Hanabi nodded silently.

Kyoya took the guys ID and got the identity of the one of ran off before turning to the twins and Hanabi. "Tamaki should be coming back with Haruhi soon, we should go down and inform the others of what happened." The three nodded and began to make their way down the cliff in a tense silence.

Hikaru glanced at Hanabi and could help but think, _Honey-senpai isn't going to be happy_.

**_"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves."  
—_William Shakespeare**


	8. Chapter 8

8 - _something he was aiming for_

* * *

Hanabi cringed lightly as she and the twins walked down the beach quietly, the three of them staring ahead at the approaching group that they were getting closer and closer to the more they walked across the sand.

There was strange atmosphere around the three of them, Hanabi noticed with a frowned. Sure what just occurred wasn't exactly the most ideal thing, but Tamaki would surley save Haruhi, the guys responsible were sent away while Kyoya kept their ID's, the guests were sent home, and Hanabi was still alive.

The two Hitachiin twins almost seemed nervous and unsure.

Licking her lips softly but quickly regretting the action as soon as her split lip starting to sting, the pink haired girl focused her attention on one male as he stood with Mori and Kyoya. Honey was close to Mori, staring out at the ocean motionlessly while his arms hung at his sides.

Beside her, Hikaru cringed. "Gwah, how scary." He muttered to himself as the colour left his face quickly.

Hanabi looked up at him and slowed her steps with a sigh. "What is it?" She asked sharply as she stared at him while narrowing her eyes. "You guys are-" She motioned to them, "-all sulky and it's beginning to get annoying. Tell me what's wrong." She demanded and crossed her arms, coming to a full stop.

Kaoru blinked before he motioned to her face. "What's wrong? Oh, I don't know maybe you're face is all bruised because you got into a fight!" He whispered fiercely before glancing to the group and swallowed. "I don't want to die young."

"Why would you die young?" Hanabi asked as expression fell from her face, unimpressed.

Hikaru ran his hand over his face and motioned to where Honey stood with an exhausted huff. "Because Honey-senpai-" Kaoru slapped a over his mouth suddenly and the two ginger heads stumbled backwards as they tripped over their feet.

"He's looking! He's looking!" The younger twin squawked out and the two of them embraced suddenly, shivering violently.

Hanabi's eye twitched. "Okay, I'm done." She reached out to grab Kaoru's shoulder. "What the hell are you two going on about?"

"Hanabi."

Hanabi froze and a shudder ran through her at the sound of Honey's eerily calm voice. That was weird. He never called her by her full name unless the two were alone.

Blinking, she robotically turned to look over her shoulder at the older boy. No longer was he staring out at the ocean but instead looking straight at her, his expression twisted neither with unexplained happiness like it always was or dramatically sad, but it was calm. Not necessarily blank but more relaxed.

It was strange, and after a few more moments of observing the look in his eyes, Hanabi decided it was also a little scary.

Hanabi nearly jumped when she realized that he was now standing in front of her and she forced a small smile. "O-oh, hi."

When his hands suddenly reached out to grab hers, she couldn't help but jump in shock before staring at the older boy with an expression of confusion. His expression hadn't moved at all as he stared at her bleeding and bruised hands. He merely tilted his head before looking to stare at her through his eyelashes.

In that moment Hanabi couldn't help but realize that even though he was small and childish, he was also good looking. Of course he had to be somewhat of a looker to be a host but before this moment the pink haired girl had never really bothered to dwell on such things, only thinking that the reason so many girls fawned over him was because of his cute nature.

Obviously, that was not the case.

When a sharp stinging pain shot through her hand, Hanabi flinched and attempted to pull her hand away from Honey when she realized that he touched one of her bleeding knuckles, but the older male simply kept a gentle grip on her fingers and stared up at her curiously.

"Did that hurt?" He suddenly asked and Hanabi frowned when she could that usual innocence leaking back in slowly through his eyes, though the calm expression remained.

Realizing his question, Hanabi pulled away from him forcefully but he didn't seem fazed. "Why would you do that?" Hanabi snapped angrily and cradled her hand to her chest as she glared at him. "Of course it hurt."

Honey blinked. "You don't like that?" He asked and motioned towards her bruised and bleeding hands.

Staring at him in disbelief with her mouth hanging open, she took a small step backwards. "Honey, of course I don't like it."

It was there again, that strange look in Honey's eyes that gave her mixed feelings of being nervous or interested. He suddenly leaned forward and smiled at her, his usual boy lolita behaviour coming back all at once and catching her off guard.

He grinned widely at her and giggled softly. "Well if you don't like it then don't get hurt, Abi-chan."

Hanabi swallowed and stared at him as he turned around to reattach himself to Mori while waiting for Haruhi and Tamaki to return, making a show of putting his hand over his eyes and staring with wide eyes at the water, exclaiming excitedly that he saw "Tama-chan" and "Haru-chan".

Hanabi immediately decided that she didn't like that kind of Honey, the one that left her heart racing.

.  
.

"It's awfully gloomy out there, huh? It looks like it might rain." Honey's voice made Hanabi look up from her place sitting quickly at the dinner table. He was speaking to Kyoya but that didn't stop Hanabi from listening, so she looked up out the large window across from her and realized with a frown that he was right.

It was just beginning to get dark out but there was clearly visible rain clouds forming in the sky. Hanabi had also noticed earlier as they were all walking to the Ootori's villa that the wind had started to pick up.

She crinkled her nose in disgust. She hated rain.

"Speaking of gloomy..." Hikaru spoke up with a displeased expression and everyone turned to look his way just as Kaoru finished his sentence for him.

"...there's someone even more gloomy in here than the darkness outside." Kaoru tilted his head and Hanabi glanced at the blonde haired boy who sat near one of the windows with his knees hugged to his chest, a dark aura surrounding him.

Hikaru shook his head at Tamaki. "If you're going to mope like that then you shouldn't of picked a fight with Haruhi in the first place."

A loud click rang out through the room and Hanabi looked up as the door opened, her eyes widening almost immediately. Haruhi was standing in front of Mori with his hands clasped behind her back with a cute pink dress that stopped below her knees adorning her.

With a jolt of shock and pleasant surprise, Hanabi realized that Haruhi was actually quite cute.

"**Haruhi, did you buy that dress yourself**?" The twins spoke at the same time just after Honey let out a cute sound of wooing.

Haruhi blinked softly. "My dad must have repacked my stuff for me." She moved her arms to her chest with a sigh. "He always wants me to wear stuff like this." She sighed and looked up at everyone, seeming slightly unsure of herself.

Hanabi couldn't help but smile and she placed her chin in her palms. "Haruhi, you look cute." She flashed her a thumbs up and a mischievous look glinted in her eyes when Haruhi pointedly looked away from her, obviously a little embarrassed.

The twins and Honey continued to compliment and fawn over Haruhi as Tamaki hid behind one of the pillars, staring at them with a sad puppy dog expression, the dark aura surrounding him only getting bigger and bigger until eventually it made things super awkward as everyone moved to sit in their places at the dinner table.

Hanabi's blue eyes flickered upwards. Eh. Haruhi and Tamaki were sitting beside each other.

Awkwarddd.

Finally, Honey turned to Haruhi with a forced smile. "Let's eat, Haru-chan." He held up a bowl of crabs as Mori mimicked him with a grunt. "I'm sure all the crabs we caught today are delicious." Almost immediately, Haruhi grabbed one, snapped it open, and then opened her mouth wide and started eating obnoxiously.

Hanabi wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose to annoy Tamaki or if she really just ate like that, but watching her eat one after another made her a little nauseous.

Glancing down at her plate with a pale face, Hanabi cringed and pushed the plate away with her fingers meekly. She'd lost her appetite. She'd never been a big fan of seafood anyway, it all tasted the same to her.

"These crabs..." Haruhi started softly before looking up. "...taste in-crab-ible." Her lips curved upwards and almost in a monotone voice she laughed. "Get it?"

Hanabi let out a shaky laugh.

This was going to be a long night

.  
.

Just as she predicted, dinner didn't really go as planned. Tamaki had enough of Haruhi and after suddenly exploding on her he walked off and shortly after, Hanabi had bid everyone a good night and left as well.

Now walking down the extravagant halls of the Ootori villa while she headed to her room for the night the pink haired girl frowned as she stared down at her hands.

_"Well if you don't like it then don't get hurt, Abi-chan."_

It was strange.

Honey was something that she couldn't really figure out. In the beginning she thought he was simple. He liked cute things and anything sweet and that was all to Haninozuka Mitsukuni, was her original thought. But time went on and she began to realize that some of his actions didn't really fit in with what she'd originally thought of him.

From his sudden proposal, to his manipulating her into going to the jungle pool, and to when he pushed her from the cliff while she held onto the vine without an ounce of sympathy, to his fake crying to make her shellfish hunt with him, and finally to what had happened earlier, when he asked her those questions.

_ "Did that hurt?"_

_ "You don't like that?"_

_ "Well if you don't like it then don't get hurt, Abi-chan."_

He did on purpose, she realized now.

Of course he didn't hurt her when he touched her bleeding hands as it was only enough to sting her, to catch her attention to her wounds. It could have been played off as an accidental graze yet the questions he asked following after that told her otherwise.

He was teaching her a lesson.

She didn't understand why the sudden interest in her though. Why propose to her? Why even socialize with her?

Sure their family's were close but other then that simple connection she'd never had any prior business with Honey at all. Not even a run in at a family meeting. She knew of Honey but who didn't? He was the Haninozuka Mitsukuni, the martial arts prodigy.

There was something he was aiming for by proposing to her and socializing with her, and Hanabi just wanted to figure out what it was.

* * *

**So some of you may realize that the Honey I portray in my fanfiction is quite different from the one you've seen in the anime or manga. I originally was really interested in his character because in the anime and more so in the manga there are certain times where Honey has his moments where he's serious and shows that he's actually really intelligent and intuitive so this is the side of Honey that I like to bring out when he's with Hanabi, not just his cutesy side. And for Hanabi's herself, don't worry, her character development will be coming soon.  
I'm also sorry for the super late update, you may cyber slap me in you wish.  
Also, you guys are super weird. What's up with y'all and naming the dots?**

**Please comment and give me feedback, I'd really like to know if you think the Honey I portray is alright or not.**


	9. Chapter 9

9 -_ urg_

* * *

There were a few things in life that Sukurohara Hanabi was truly terrified of, and one of these few things happened to be Wamniya Sasaki, her manager.

Hanabi had first met Sasaki when she was in her second year of middle school, just after she'd been scouted as a model for her company. The older woman had long brown hair then and it was constantly in her face as she rushed Hanabi to and from her schedules, always seeming to have some sort of a sugar rush. Eventually as time went on Sasaki learned to balance Hanabi's schedules properly and it was then that the woman started showing her true nature.

She was evil.

She changed Hanabi's diet completely so that she wouldn't gain any weight and made sure that the younger girl didn't follow the normal Sukurohara workout routine so that she didn't gain too much muscle. Other than her weight and the appearance the media portrayed of her to the public there was one thing Wamniya Sasaki was always looking out for, and that was that Hanabi's face stayed totally clear of any imperfections.

As a teenager it was originally acne as the biggest problem, but then Hanabi started training with her father and eventually acne wasn't the biggest problem. Instead it was cuts and bruises. The older woman hated them, she said it made Hanabi look like a thug, completely different from her cutesy image the public saw of her.

Sasaki was going to go ballistic, Hanabi decided with a feeling a of dread as she looked at her appearance in the mirror.

Behind her leaning on the door way, Gin raised an eyebrow as he also observed her appearance. "Wow, never would I have thought that I'd see Hanabi with cuts and bruises on her face." He commented and his lips twitched upwards for a brief moment. "You look a little more like a Sukurohara now, we've all had worse." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal but he didn't know about the wrath of Wamniya Sasaki like Hanabi did.

She turned around to flash a fierce glare his way before stomping forward and pushing on his chest harshly, attempting to push him from the washroom but with his tall figure and years of martial arts practice hanging over his head he didn't move an inch.

Hanabi huffed and pushed aside her embarrassment. "Go away, bastard." She snapped angrily and turned around the look in the mirror once more. "I don't need your unnecessary commentary."

Gin scoffed lightly and reached forward to ruffle her hair, grinning when she immediately reached up to grab hold of his hand and tried to bend his fingers back at unnatural angles. "Relax, Hanabi." He pulled his hand away from her grasp and let his eyes roam over her face once more. "I've only come to tell you that supper's being served. Yukiji-san would like for you to eat with the family tonight rather than in your room like a loner."

Hanabi let out a whine and with one last glance at her bruised cheekbone and split lip, she followed Gin down the long hallways to the dinning room.

It had only been a few hours since she returned from Okinawa with the host club and she locked herself in her room immediately after coming home. People would surely stare at her for sure. Hanabi the baby had bruises. They would laugh at her and talk about her behind her back like they'd always done.

As they neared the dinning room Hanabi couldn't help but mentally prepare herself. It was always rowdy and no doubt someone would leave the dinner with a broken limb. It was always been like that with the Sukurohara's.

Everything that could be a challenge was a challenge to these people and because of that they were constantly fighting over the smallest things. Hanabi wasn't exactly the best person in these kinds of situations considering her foul mouth and fiery temper. She was just as worse as everyone else in her family, only she couldn't fight like the rest.

As soon as the door slid open all eyes turned to her making her stomach drop as soon as she caught sight of her father.

He was staring at her with wide eyes, the food held between his chopsticks slowly crumbling into his lap as he stared intently at her bruised face. Then almost like a bomb exploded he jumped up from the ground and whipped his chopsticks in her direction and Hanabi cringed in disgust as stray rice came flying her way.

"Who bruised my daughters face?" He questioned angrily and turned to look around the room with narrowed blue eyes. "I'll have you know she is a model and her face is the most important-" Almost instantly everyone sitting in the room rolled their eyes at the same time.

They'd heard it all before a million times. It was no secret that even though he was disappointed in the fact that his daughter couldn't fight like a Sukurohara, he was extremely supportive of Hanabi's decisions of being a model.

When no one answered Yukiji turned to stare at Gin who still stood behind Hanabi, causing the younger boy to stiffen and avert his gaze nervously. "Boy, do you know who would dare to bruise my daughters beautiful face like this?" He asked in an eerily calm voice and Gin started to sweat as he took a step behind Hanabi in an attempt at hiding from the man's intense stare.

"N-no, Yukiji-san." He coughed and made a beeline for his place.

Hanabi sighed softly and ran her hand over her face slowly at her fathers antics. "No one from the clan hit me, dad." She opened her eyes and gave him an exhausted look. "While in Okinawa I ran into some thugs and things got out of hand."

Shirako, Hanabi's mom, perked up and smirked lightly. "Did you win?"

Pink dusted across Hanabi's cheeks almost instantly as she remembered the fight with the thugs from the beach and she nervously shifted on her feet. "Uh, no not really..." She trailed off awkwardly and even though Shirako had given her a reassuring smile there was a still a hint of disappointment hovering in those blue eyes.

The older woman hummed softly. "It's alright, you just need more training." Hanabi deflated at that but her mother wouldn't have none of it and motioned for her daughter to come sit beside her. "Come and eat, Hanabi. I'd like to hear all about your trip."

"R-right." Hanabi made her way across the room and sat beside her mom meekly, taking notice of everyone staring at her.

Yukiji sat back down and turned to his daughter with wide eyes, almost excitedly. "Now, tell about all that has happened between you and Mitsukuni during this trip." He grinned widely and Hanabi choked on her spit. Her father continued, "I hope you've at least kissed by now. It's been almost a month since he's proposed, please tell is you've accepted it by now."

Red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger, Hanabi clenched her shaking hands into fists beneath the table as she turned to stare at her father a glare. He was her father, he was the one who was freaking out because someone bruised her face, he wasn't supposed to be attempting to marry her off to someone when she was only in her 1st year of high school.

"Dad." Hanabi managed to get out without yelling through gritted teeth and she sucked in a calming breath. "I won't be marrying Honey."

Yukiji turned to Shirako, not at all fazed by her words. "I think they'll be married when she's eighteen."

Shirako's dark eyebrow quirked upwards and she turned to her husband, ignoring Hanabi's shriek of disapproval. "Is that a challenge I sense?" She asked before her lips slowly curved into a mischievous smirk. "I'll tell you what, dear husband." She turned to the rest of the people sitting at the long dinner table. "If you are right and she gets married to Mitsukuni when she's eighteen I'll-CENSORED-just like you've always wanted to, okay?" Hanabi's face turned red but her mother only continued. "But I think they'll be married when she turns seventeen. If I'm right the you have to-"

"STOP IT!" Hanabi shrieked and placed her hands over her eyes as everyone turned to look at her red face. "You guys are disgusting and perverted! You're daughter is sitting right in front of you, how can you say that you'll-" Her face turned a little green but her glare returned and she pointed at her mother and father. "Whatever! I say that me and Honey will never get married, and if I'm right then you guys have to stop being making bets with my life! And if I'm wrong..." She paused. "No, I won't be wrong so that's not a problem."

Her father stared at her blankly and her mother merely blinked slowly. Then they turned away from her and looked at each other before reaching up and shaking their hands firmly.

Shirako smiled. "I'll be right."

Yukiji scoffed. "You thought you were right when you said that Hanabi would dye her hair back to her natural colour but that never happened now did it?" He questioned with a smug expression. "I'm going to be right again."

Hanabi paled as her parents glared at each other fiercely.

.

.

.

The next time Hanabi returned to Ouran Academy she had a scarf wrapped tight around her neck that covered everything below her eyes, her attempt at being discreet while trying to hide her bruises.

Hikaru had immediately ripped it off and Kaoru held it above her head while she jumped for it only seconds after she entered the classroom. Obviously her plan had failed.

"Bastard!" Hanabi hissed and punched Kaoru's stomach weakly causing him the laugh loudly while dangling the scarf above her once more. "G-give it back or I'll swear that I'll-"

Hikaru snickered and sat on the desk behind her, "Hanabi-san, you shouldn't try to hid your face and make it seem suspicious. You should just tell everyone that you were training over the weekend and you had an accident." Hanabi stopped jumping and turned to look at the older twin with a surprised expression. Hikaru grinned seeing her reaction. "Not a bad idea, huh?"

It wasn't a bad idea. Everyone knew of the Sukurohara clan, obviously Hanabi would have to train sometime.

Hanabi reluctantly sat down at her desk. "Whatever." She huffed before looking around at the empty classroom. She didn't realize she came so early. "Where's Haruhi?"

The two twins shrugged at the same time and Hanabi's eye twitched.

Those two were useless.

.

.

.

Hanabi had thought by the end of that day that she had gotten through everything and all the questions without losing her already short temper. So many damn questions and curious eyes following her constantly made her irritated and she couldn't help but let her bad mood take over her.

So nosy these rich kids were.

Sighing in relief as the bell rang signalling the end of the day Hanabi stood and stretched her arms, forcing a smile as she waved to some of the people her bid her a farewell for the day. She wanted to go home and sleep.

Hikaru and Kaoru were instantly swarming around her annoyingly. "Are you going to come and visit the host club today, Hanabi-san?" Kaoru asked while twirling a piece of her hair around his fingers, a glint of mirth flashing in his amber eyes while he stared down at her.

Hanabi swatted his hand away. "Of course not."

"Eh? But Hanabi-san I thought we were good friends." Hikaru pouted as he suddenly threw his body weight on her back, his chin resting on her shoulder causing her to let out a gasp of shock as she stumbled forward.

Hands reached out and the twins were grabbed by their shoulders. Haruhi gave Hanabi an exhausted smile as she pulled the twins away from the smaller girl. "Sorry about them, for some reason they're extra annoying today." She commented before tugging them out the door, ignoring their protests. "Have a nice day, Hanabi."

Hanabi blinked before waving. "Goodbye."

Heh. She knew Haruhi was the best out of all of them.

Gathering her things quickly she stuffed them into her school bag before slinging it over her shoulder and walking from the classroom. She was glad the host club wasn't bugging her today, they probably needed to mend things with their guests since they still were oblivious to what happened at the beach in Okinawa.

Hanabi was almost free from all her stress as she took a step out of the school but it seemed fate had other plans for her because the last person Hanabi ever expected to come to her school was standing only a few feet in front of her.

Long brown hair that went wavy all the way down to her waist, sparkling green eyes framed by think eyelashes, and a beautiful figure that complimented her height. The female smiled at her, almost blinding Hanabi with her straight white teeth and she took a long step forward.

"Hello, Hanabi-san." She tilted her head cutely. "I've wanted to meet you for quite some time now. I'm Hakano Akahana and I've come to ask you personally for the third time, please be in my music video!" She bowed lowly and Hanabi stared at her with a blank face.

Urg.


	10. Chapter 10

10 - _rock bottom_

* * *

Akahana was just like she was on the interviews Hanabi used to watch on the TV. The green eyed idol was just as gentle and polite and never once faltered in her flawless motions as she led them to a cute cafe that Ouran girl's liked to frequent after school.

Hanabi shifted uncomfortably on her seat as she watched Akahana order something from the waitress, her long wavy brown hair falling over her shoulders beautifully. Even just sitting there the female made Hanabi feel like a child.

She was still dressed in the horrid Ouran uniform that she eventually started wearing and her bright pink hair was done up in a previously cute bun, though she doubted that it looked cute anymore with the twins constant picking on her. Not to mention that her face was still bruised.

"Hanabi-san?"

Hanabi looked up and she dumbly let out, "Huh?"

The waitress and Akahana looked at each other before giggling cutely. Akahana leaned forward with a smile and placed her soft hands over Hanabi's bruised knuckles, "Oh, cutie. She was just asking what you wanted to order. I'll pay."

Hanabi somehow managed to relax her face rather than cringing in disgust at the female calling her 'cutie'. _I don't even know this chick_. Hanabi looked at the menu before turning to the waitress and awkwardly smiling. "I'll just have a tea-"

"She'll have a hamburger." Akahana cut in and the pink haired girl flashed her a look in disbelief. Akahana frowned and looked at Hanabi in a sympathetic way. "You're too skinny for your age, you should eat some more."

Hanabi laughed, unamused. "I'm a model." She raised her eyebrows. "I kind to have to be skinny."

The idol completely missed the sarcastic tone in Hanabi's voice and waved her hands around. "Nonsense, there's always plus size models."

Hanabi frowned. Was she trying to tell her something? Coughing into her hand she blinked, "Uh no, my company has rules that I have to follow as someone under their label and my manager will flip once she figures out I'm eating something greasy." She explained but Akahana paid no mind to her as the waitress returned with their orders, setting two plates down in front of them.

Hanabi suddenly felt the urge to flip the table when she saw the difference in their orders._ You've got to be freaking kidding me._

Akahana has this cute little pie looking thing while Hanabi had this huge burger that probably wouldn't fit in her hands. Great. Now she looked like a freaking thug infant in a dress eating a big ass burger while Akahana looked like a proper lady with soft skin eating a cute pie.

"Do you hate me?" Hanabi blurted out before she comprehend what she was going to ask and her face reddened in embarrassment, but Akahana simply blinked at her before smiling.

"I'm sorry, cutie. I didn't hear what you said." She waited patiently for Hanabi to repeat her words and the pink haired girl sighed softly when she realized that Akahana genuinely believed that she was helping her.

That only made her more irritated.

.

.

.

"PHAHAHAHA!"

Hanabi looked up from her place sitting beside Haruhi at the chair in her hosting area at the sound of Hikaru's manic laugh, Kaoru's following shortly after as he grabbed magazine from his twins hands.

Kaoru looked to Hanabi before looking down at the magazine and then laughing even louder than Hikaru. "HA-HANABI-SAN!" He doubled over holding his stomach, almost dropping to the floor and she suddenly felt a cloud of dread come over her.

"What is it?" She demanded angrily when she noticed all of the hosts in the room looking at the two in curiously. Thank god the guests hadn't arrived yet otherwise they'd be shocked by Hanabi's death glare.

The twins shared a mischievous look before creeping over to her like pedofiles. "I'm assuming you went out for, uh, something to eat yesterday?" Hikaru asked and Hanabi realized what he was getting at before she lunged forward, her hands outstretched towards the magazine.

Luckily the twins weren't up for petty tricks today so she easily got a hold of the magazine and flipped around to see what they were laughing at.

** 'SUKUROHARA HANABI HAS HIT ROCK BOTTOM?'**

"The fuck?" Hanabi blinked at the title that greeted her first and she ignored Tamaki's squeak of disapproval of her foul language. Her eyes trailed downwards to the picture that was displayed so hugely across the page that people in space could probably see it.

It was her and Akahana. Of course Akahana looked like a freaking angel sent from heaven, with the sun hitting her skin and highlighting her hair perfectly in the natural light while she took a cute dainty bite out of her pie. Sitting in front of her was something totally different however. Hanabi's bun was messy, her face was bruised, her knuckles still cut as she held the falling apart burger in her small hands, and one of her eyes was half freaking closed.

Adding the ridiculous title to the top of the image she suddenly realized why the twins laughed so hard.

"Pfft." Hanabi blinked down at the magazine cover and placed her hand over her mouth before suddenly throwing her head back and letting out a loud laugh that rivaled Hikaru's, the sound's bouncing off the walls of the music room and reaching everyone's ears immediately as they all turned to her in shock.

The twins stared at her in shock. They didn't expect her to laugh. They expected violet outbursts and cuss words that would bring Tamaki to tears. The shock even continued further when she turned to the rest of the host club who stared in confusion.

She giggled and shakily held the magazine up from everyone to see, "L-look at h-how riducluous I look!" She started laughing once more when Tamaki grabbed a hold of the magazines and she watched their faces change from confusion to shock and then to holding in their laughs.

Kyoya's lips twitched and he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Well, they've certainly used the worst picture they took."

It was Honey who spoke up next as he met Hanabi's eyes. "But Abi-chan, why were you hanging out with Hakano Akahana?"

All eyes turned her at his questions and she cringed. "Uhm... we met. By accident." She blinked.

Kaoru snorted. "We all know that's a lie."

Her face coloured and she raised her hand to smack him but the sound of the doors opening made everyone look up. Caught of guard the hosts stumbled over themselves trying to get to their places to greet the desks leaving Hanabi standing off to the side in embarrassment.

Still, as she returned to Haruhi's area she couldn't help but remember back to how her and Akahana's horrendous stop at the cafe had went.

_ "Please? I swear you'll never have to see my face afterwards just please do the video for me. I've been your fan ever since you've become a model when I learned that you were from the Sukurohara clan and I reeeallly want you to do this."  
_

_ "... Fine."_

Hanabi raised her hands to her head and dug her fingers into her hair. "Urg, I can't believe I agreed to do it." She muttered angrily to herself, upset that she gave in to Akahana's insistent begging. Hanabi wouldn't have minded as much if there wasn't the martial arts aspect to the music video.

She sucked as martial arts, even pretending. All of her movements were jerky and she most just grabbed hair and swung her fists around like a little child.

As she continued to fret silently over her idiotic decision she didn't notice Honey watching her from his place.

.

.

.

"Hanabi."

She swung around quickly to stare a Honey as he stood behind her, the usual shadow of Mori no where to be seen. "Where's Mori-senpai?"

Honey smiled and bounced to stand beside her. "He went home."

"Oh." Hanabi nodded before turning around silently and looking out at the empty Ouran front area, waiting patiently for her ride to get here so that she could return home and take a soothing bath to forgot about her shitty day and maybe drowned herself while she was at it.

How could she agree to do the video? She would ruin the video and embarrass herself and her family name.

She sighed.

"Are you alright?" Honey stared at her with his innocent wide eyes and for the first time in forever she had no urge to punch his face away from her for being nosy but instead shook her head.

"I'm fine." Silence. Then, "Uh, Honey?"

He turned to her with a wide smile that caught her off guard. "Yes?" He was practically shinning, his eyes twinkling brightly. She moved a few inches away from him when he leaned a little too close and stared at him in confusion.

"Why are you still here? Usually you leave with Mori-senpai." She raised an eyebrow and wasn't prepared at all for his answer.

"Well, your parents invited me over to your house for our engagement dinner of course!" He threw his arms up in celebration and Hanabi's heart dropped to her stomach and she felt a flash of fury run through her immediately, angry at both her parents and Honey.

"ENGAGEMENT DINNER?"

She stared at him in disbelief. She had most certainly not accepted his proposal.

* * *

**It was short but very fun to write, please tell me what you think. What are your thoughts about Hakano Akahana? Also another question that I think is really important, what are your thoughts of Hanabi and Honey? Like truthfully, don't be scared to add in some suggestions because it will only help me improve more and let you guys enjoy reading my fanfic.**  
**Is their relationship going too slow?**


End file.
